The goals of this study are to measure the incorporation of the radio- and chemosensitizer 5-bromo-2'-deoxyuridine (BrdUrd) into tumor and adjacent proliferating tissues in patients with hepatic malignancies by operative biopsy 7 days after the start of a 7-day hepatic arterial BrdUrd infusion and in patients with pancreatic adenocarcinoma 7 days after the start of a 4-day IV BrdUrd infusion.